In the moonlight
by MysticStiles
Summary: Zelena was a young wolf when the Hale house burnt down 6 years ago. When Laura Hale is killed in their home town, Zelena and Derek go back. They find Scott and they need him to help find the Alpha who killed Laura. Zelena finds herself falling for his best friend Stiles. She know Stiles is head over heals for Lydia but there are some feelings that cant be ignored. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Copy right goes to Jeff Davis and not me. I only own Zelena. I hope you enjoy this story! If there is any typos just let me know and I'll get it sorted out for you.**

 **Words: 2125**

I walked through the forest carefully. Although it had been a few years since I had last been here I knew it like the back of my own hand. Many years of my prepubescent childhood had been spent running around this forest with my pack family.  
You see 6 years ago –when I was 10 – I was in a large wolf pack and our Alpha was Talia Hale. She was an extraordinary wolf who could change into a full wolf. My father and I were very lucky to be a part of her pack. But that's all gone now. A large fire killed everyone. Myself, Derek and Laura Hale were left as we weren't at the house that day. The only survivor of the attack was Talia's brother Peter Hale who was currently and permanently in the hospital as a result.  
Laura is now my Alpha, or at least she used to be. Derek and I were currently looking for clues which could lead us to why we found half of her body in the woods.  
"Zelena! Hurry." Derek's annoyed voice called from in front of me. I sped up my pace to keep up with his long strides. My father named me Zelena in honour of the Greek goddess of the moon.  
He suddenly reached out his arm to stop me.  
"What?" I asked confused to why he had stopped. I searched the forest floor for any sign of Laura. To my surprise there wasn't one. I opened my mouth to speak again but the look on his face stopped me. I looked in the direction he was looking and realised what. The smell was faint but there was a wolf coming towards us. This person must have been bitten quite recently. There was a clumsier person with them snapping all of the twigs on the ground. They must have been human. We both stood there looking solemn waiting for them to enter out field of view.  
When they did I was surprised. They both seemed to be my age.  
"I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler" The boy with the floppy hair exclaimed. This one must have been the wolf.  
"Maybe the killer moved the body" The other boy suggested maybe a little bit too enthusiastic. The floppy haired boy continued to look at the floor,  
"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks" The buzz cut boy finally saw us watching them. His eyes widened. He tapped the other boy on the shoulder to get his attention. Once he looked at us Derek said with no emotion in his voice.  
"What are you doing here? This is private property." My face did not change but in my head I was confused. Did the forest still count as private property? The house on it burnt down along with it's owner. We left town before any legal rights could be passed on to us meaning that this land was owned by the public.  
"Sorry we didn't know." The human replied. Derek ignored the human. But I didn't. There was something about him I recognised. He saw me staring at him and avoided my gaze.  
"Yeah, we were just Looking for something, but Uh, forget it." The wolf added. Derek through the inhaler we had found previously at the boy. Before he had time to say anything else Derek motioned for me to follow him away from the two boys. I followed without question.

"That's a problem!" Derek said annoyed as we matched towards the house. When he was annoyed he walked faster than normal causing my little legs to ache trying to keep up with him.  
"So what. There is another wolf. He can join us!" I said with hope in my voice. Given how Derek was acting I knew that the situation was more complicated than my solution made it.  
"No. He was bitten. Which means there is a new Alpha here. Which means that someone has stolen Laura's powers."  
"Does that mean we are a part of their pack now?" I asked confused. When you live your life as a large pack then suddenly reduced to 3 the rules of a pack become a bit blurred.  
"No. It means we are rouges." Derek explained. "But if we find the alpha I might be able to take back the stolen powers. But we need that boy if we are going to find them. He'll be able to find his new Alpha."  
"So we are going to stalk this new boy?" I asked for clarification. Derek stayed silent.  
"We are going to enrol you at the school." He finally replied.  
"You are not! No. No way. I haven't been to a school in 6 years! I'm happy the way it is."  
"You're happy being alone. With no pack. No idea of what happened to Laura." He stared me down. I cowered away from him slightly. He might not be my alpha but he was scary enough. I nodded my head while looking at the ground.  
"I'll go."  
"good."

Due to paper work and sorting out different timetables trying to fit me into classes I wouldn't start school until the following Monday. But I was allowed to look around the school to get a feel of what the atmosphere was going to be like.  
There were posters stuck on almost every surface. Posters for after school activities and clubs. Students rushed in all directions trying to get to class or getting ready for their next free period. The amount of people began to make me feel claustrophobic. I had never been around this many people at once in such a long time. The moment I saw a girl's toilets I rushed in. I ran to the mirror and looked at myself. I was panting and my pupils were wide. I gripped the edge of the sink and tried to get a hold of my breathing.  
"Come on Zelena. You can do it. It's just a bunch of people. Just people. People can't hurt you." I said to myself. My breathing seemed to calm down slightly.  
"Are you ok?" a small voice asked. I jumped out of my skin as I thought I was alone. Turning around I saw a pretty girl with very dark hair.  
"Yes." I replied. "Just a bit overwhelmed." I admitted. She smiled at me.  
"Are you new too?"  
"Yes. I guess you are as you said 'too'" she nodded at me.  
"You'll get used to it. What classes are you in? Maybe I could help you?"  
"Oh I don't know yet. I don't officially start until Monday. I'm just looking around until then." I explained. She nodded.  
"Well I'm Allison. I'll give you my number for when you find out. I'm sure my friend Lydia won't mind someone else hanging out with us." She scribbled down her number on a piece of paper before handing it over to me.  
"Thanks. I'm Zelena."  
"Zelena. I don't think I've ever met someone with that name before."  
"I've never met an Allison!" I added. She smiled at me before going to walk out the cubical.  
"Oh!" she stopped mid stride. "There is a party. Friday night. Come if you want. I'll text you the address." I nodded with a smile at her before she walked out. I looked back in the mirror and smiled. Things weren't going to be as bad as I thought.

I stood in front of the only non-damaged mirror in the burnt up house. Derek and I were both rich so I don't see why we couldn't buy a nice apartment rather than staying in a house looking like it will fall apart any second. Never mind the fact of how many people died here. Apart from eye liner and mascara I didn't feel like wearing any more makeup. I felt as if it made me feel sweaty. I dressed simply in a white knee high dress and flat shoes. I didn't bother with a jacket as I rarely felt cold. My dark brown hair was naturally wavey down my back so I left it as it was. Derek wasn't home at the moment. He was watching Scott – as I had found out- getting ready. I was to watch him from inside the party. I got into my car and drove to the address Allison had texted me earlier on in the day.

The party was just like a stereotypical high school party. Plastic cups, loud music and the smell of alcohol filled people's noses. I was uninterested. I don't understand the need to be intoxicated but I understood other people did not agree with that and I wouldn't stop someone else from drinking. I was dancing slightly awkwardly by myself to the beat of a song I had never heard before but that was fine. It gave me a chance to keep my eye out on Scott without the distraction of someone else talking to me. That being said I was pulled from my thoughts when a dog began to bark. My head turned quickly and I saw Derek looking at the dog putting it into submission with a stare. My lips formed a scowl. The plan was for me to keep an eye on Scott inside the party and not him! He's just stood there like a stalker not even being subtle that he's watching Scott.  
Scott walked back to his date, Allison, and began to act awkward around her. When you realise someone is possible stalking you I couldn't blame him. His eye met mine. I could hear his heart beat get faster and faster getting louder over the music. He mumbled something to his date before rushing away. We both rushed after him.

As I reached the front of the house Allison stood there looking disappointed.  
"Allison, are you ok?" I asked comforting.  
"Yeah it's just..." she began but stopped. She was clearly upset. I could smell it on her. She thought that Scott had rejected her.  
"It's going to be fine," I reassured her putting my hand on her shoulder.  
"He was my ride home." She whispered.  
"Allison." Derek said turning up beside us suddenly. "I'm a friend of Scott's and Zelena's. I'll drive you home." He said with a fake smile. Allison looked between us both.  
"Yeah he's my... adoptive bother? Legal guardian?" I said. My eyes squinted slightly. I had never thought about what Derek was to me. Allison seemed unsure. I smiled encouragingly and she followed Derek. He met my gaze for a moment before getting into his car.

Later that night Derek and I sat in the woods waiting for Scott to arrive.  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
"We need to talk to him about the bite."  
"And making him believe we kidnapped his girlfriend is the best was to do this?" I asked. He silenced me with a glare. The sudden noise of hundreds of twigs snapping at once alerted us to the fact that Scott was getting closer to us.  
"Where is she?" His voice sounded desperate and angry at the same time.  
"She's safe. From you." Derek replied calmly.  
"What did you do with her?" Scott asked. Derek jumped out at Scott and the two began to wrestle on the floor until Derek shifted upright. I followed his actions and listened. The hunters were here. My own pulse began to rise and I knew I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. But I couldn't just leave Derek and Scott on their own. A scream took me from my thoughts and I saw Scott pinned to a tree with an arrow. Derek distracted the hunters while I rushed forward and freed Scott from the tree. Together the three of us ran far away as possible from the hunters. Once we were a safe distance away we slowed down to a stop.  
"Who were they?" Scott asked out of breath.  
"Hunters." Derek said simply. I looked at him in hopes he would explain better for the newbie. "The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." He continued.  
"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"  
"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."  
"I don't want it." Scott answered like a child at a store. I chipped in  
"You will. And you're gonna need us if you want to learn how to control it."  
"We're family now." Derek finished for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: wrote this chapter and the last back to back. I still own nothing :(**

 **words: 1997**

I looked in front of the mirror and sighed. This was it. My first day of school and I was not looking forward to it. While I had already made a friend in Allison I was not ready to deal with anything else. I had no idea how to act. The last time I went to school it was perfectly fine to throw crayons at people and act strange on the playground. I'm not sure that's acceptable now, there isn't even a playground at high school! I got in my car and drove to school with my hands on the wheel tightly. I was so nervous. Thankfully I was in control of my shifts so I wasn't likely to turn in the middle of chemistry or some other class but I still needed to make sure I had a grip on reality. When I arrived at school I was a little early. Only a few cars were around. This was good as it meant I could get my time table in peace without people staring at me. I managed to locate my classes on time. I took today off stalking Scott as I wanted to give the poor boy some space. Unlike Derek I could see it from his point of view. This was a strange whole new world he was entering and he needed time to adjust.  
I was on my way out of the school when Derek pulled me aside.  
"You didn't do as I asked today." He said breathing heavily through his nostrils.  
"He needs a little space."  
"Oh ok, and while you are giving him space it's getting closer and closer to the next full moon and the Alpha is getting stronger."  
"Relax Derek. It's only been 2 nights since the last full moon."  
"2 nights closer to the next." He growled and motioned for me to follow him. Sighing I obliged. He walked us to the sports field where the boys were trying out for lacrosse. Scott was losing control and was being violet to the fellow players.  
"He's turning." Derek simply stated. He knocked a boy, I learnt today from Allison, called Jackson to the floor with a painful thud. I went to run forward but I was stopped. Derek stared angrily at Scott and Stiles who was helping him get away from the scene. Derek turned his glare at me before walking away shaking his head.

He acted as if it were my fault. How was it my fault? If anything it was his fault. He has to decide if he's the boss of me or not. He can't pick and choose. He bosses me to school, he tells me that I need to keep an eye on Scott, He gets angry with me when Scott almost turns. He's now left me alone in this burnt down building as punishment. If he's angry at my performance then he should be angry at himself for putting me in that position. I was so angry. I kicked one of the walls which caused a few stray wooden boards to fall from the celling with a loud bang. If he was going to blame me then I'm going to do some planning on my own. I rushed down the stairs missing every other step. Using me scent of smell I found myself exactly where I wanted to be.  
I parked my car up on the side of the road and walked to the front door. I brushed a few ashes from my outfit and knocked on the door in front of me. A man I recognised from the previous time I lived her answered. He looked at me confused before saying,  
"Zelena... Violet?" Sheriff Stilinski said slowly recognising my face. I smiled up at him. "What can I do for you?" he asked,  
"Is Stiles in? I would really like to talk to him." I held my hands together behind my back and I was stood slightly on the tip of my toes. He nodded slowly quite confused about my presence here at his house. His room is upstairs. He stood to the side letting me in,  
"Thanks!" I cheerfully said. I walked past him and up the stairs. I knocked on the door that smelt the most like Stiles. I heard a faint come in. I opened the door and the boy on the other side jumped up from his seat and as far away from me as he could.  
"Don't hurt me. I have guns, and weapons and..." he trailed off. His heart was beating fast.  
"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to chat." I smiled. Stiles eyes squinted at me in disbelief. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He motioned for me to sit on the chair next to his bed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence and said,  
"I thought you were here to talk."  
"I am. I just don't know what to say."  
"You came all the way down here to talk with nothing to say. Why?"  
"Derek seems to be keeping a creepily close eye on your friend Scott and recons the best way to get him on our side is to make him scared it seems."  
"and you... disagree?" Stiles said, his eyebrows knotted together in puzzlement.  
"I disagree." I confirmed. "I think we should show him we mean no harm and we are just trying to help, so I've come to you, his best friend to help prove we are not bad guys, well... I'm not."  
"If I disagree you'll do what? Kill me?"  
"Immediately and without hesitation." I said solemnly. His heart beat sped up.  
"I'm kidding!" I laughed punching his arm slightly. He didn't look amused. We sat there for a little while longer before I decided it was best for me to go.  
"I'll see you at school." I said standing up. Stiles without a word also stood up and opened the bedroom door for me,  
"Thank you." I grinned, his heart sped up slightly but I ignored it thinking he was still scared of me.

The next day at school I wanted to apologise to Scott. I heard about Derek actually breaking into his house and attacking him.  
"Scott!" I called down one of the hallways. He and Stiles were doing something. Stiles saw me and rushed away. I rolled my eyes at the boy.  
"What do you want?" he asked roughly.  
"I wanted to apologise for Derek. I realise he's being a bit too close and personal. It's just we haven't really had any contact with people in 6 years. He's lost all people skills."  
"What is the deal with you two anyway?"  
"He adopted me. Ish."  
"Ish?" Scott repeated.  
"It's complicated." I winced. Scott began to look over my shoulder and walk away, "Where you going?" I began to follow him. He was walking towards Allison.  
"Where did you get that?" I heard him ask when I caught up to him. He motioned to the jacket in Allison's hands.  
"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination..." Allison began to reply but Scott cut her off.  
"Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Allison was caught off guard with the question.  
"I er..." the bell rang for class, "I've gotta get to class." And she walked off. Scott turned to me his eyes flickering yellow.  
"It wasn't me!" I defended myself. I was planning to bring it in but I kept forgetting."  
"If it wasn't you. It was Derek." Scott deduced. He ran off with no warning leaving me behind. I sighed. This whole anger situation was unnecessary.

"Scott was acting weird today." Allison said. I was currently at her house for the evening. I was a little on edge. This is the house of a hunter and I was not ready for this.  
"Yeah, maybe he's just nervous for the game." I suggested. Allison nodded and smiled,  
"Probably." I smiled back at her. I liked Allison. Her smiles always seem genuine. A knock on the door stopped the conversation from going any further.  
"Allison..." it was her father. He stopped when he saw me. He smirked in surprise. "Zelena Violet." I nodded at the man, he knew, he knew, he knew. "What brings you here?"  
"I er... Allison and I..."  
"Stop scaring her dad. Zelena and I are both new to the school and we became friends. Is that ok?" she asked sarcastically. His eyes never left mine.  
"We'll see." He paused for a moment. "I hear Derek Hale is your guardian. How did that come about?"  
"My father died in the same fire as his mother. It just seemed logical. His sister was also my guardian but she died recently also."  
"So its just Derek and you?"  
"Yes." I continued to look him in the eye.  
"Well. I just came in here to say I'm going out for a little bit. I'll see you two girls later." He shut the door behind him leaving Allison and I alone.  
"Sorry about him." Allison sighed, "He gets a little protective sometimes. Still thinks I'm 12 years old."  
"Tell me about it."

The next morning I was woken by sirens. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got dressed as quickly as I could. The house was surrounded by police cars.  
"What's going on?" I shouted running down the steps of my house.  
"Derek here is being arrested for Murder." Sheriff Stilinski told me.  
"Murder!" I shouted. "I think I would notice if Derek committed Murder."  
"Did you know there was half a girl buried in your yard?"  
"No." I replied. Of course I knew, but I couldn't say that to him. I would get arrested too and what good would that do? The Sheriff let me go and I saw Scott and Stiles stood to the side. I marched over to them.  
"What in the hell do you two think you are doing!" I screamed. "I've don't nothing but be nice to you guys and this is how you repay me? Take away the one last person in my life who isn't dead!"  
"We made sure you were left out of this." Scott reasoned. Tears began to form in my eyes.  
"I can't believe you have done this. I thought we could be friends."  
"Zelena." Scott said in a soothing voice. I walked past him on purposely knocking his shoulder on my way past. I needed to be alone for a moment.

Once the police had gone I sat in my room upset. What was I supposed to do now? Derek didn't kill Laura. The Alpha did. Surely the police would know that? I scoffed at myself. Sure. The police know that a giant wolf killed someone. Of course. Derek was gone. Does this mean it is up to me to find the Alpha? Up to me to train Scott? I'm barely trained myself. Wow I can control myself. That's about it. I lay down on my bed. This was a nightmare. It had to be. I'll wake up and I'll have Laura telling me breakfast is ready. Better yet. My father telling me breakfast is ready. I lay for a few more minutes and there was no one. Just me. My self-sorrow was interrupted by the familiar heartbeat of Derek. I jumped up out of bed and ran down the stairs.  
"Derek!" I hugged him. He stiffened in return. "They let you go?" I asked pulling away.  
"They determined the killer was an animal not a human. They let me go. They also figured that I only buried my sister on my own property."  
"I thought I was alone." I sniffed.  
"I will not leave you Zelena. I promise. We will figure out who killed Laura and we will help Scott along the way."


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing. Although I wouldn't mind owning any of the male characters. heck, even any of the female characters if I'm honest***

 **words: 1622**

The Monday after Derek's arrest I drove peacefully into school. Not expecting what I was going to find there. I parked my car in the same spot that I had been for the past week. It was now unofficially 'my spot'. As I climbed out of the car I saw hordes of students going towards the bus bays. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed. I gasped at what I saw. There was a school bus covered in blood and a lot of it. From the smell I knew it was human. I could also faintly smell wolf too.  
I grabbed my phone from my pocket and immediately texted Derek.

I sat in Econ when I overheard Stiles and Scott talking about the incident.  
"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said reassuringly. I let out a small laugh through my nose.  
"And did what?" Scott replied in a small voice.  
"Ate it." Stiles said simply.  
"Raw?" Scott sounded like a 5 year old. I could almost smell the disbelief on Stiles.  
"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." They were interrupted by coach who immediately separated them. To my luck Scott was placed into the empty seat next to me.  
"Zelena," he whispered, I ignored him, "I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be but listen. I really need your help. I think it was me who did that to the bus last night and I want to know how to be in control. Like you and Derek." I turned to look at him.  
"No." I responded.  
"Excuse me?" he was shocked at my answer.  
"No it wasn't a rabbit. Or any other type of animal. That blood is human." We were interrupted by a girl shouting and pointing to the window. It was a man being taken from the scene of the crime.

"Zelena!" Allison shouted my name while I was buying lunch.  
"Hey," I responded.  
"Are you sitting with us today?" she asked indicating herself and Lydia.  
"Sure." I smiled at the two girls. As we were walking to the desired table I saw the two boys I most certainly didn't want to sit with. I stopped in my tracks.  
"Whats wrong?" Allison noted my odd behaviour.  
"I don't want to sit with them. We sort of... got into a fight at the weekend and I can't deal with them at the moment." I explained.  
"Zelena please. I want to sit with one of my best friends and my boyfriend at the best time."  
"You think of me as one of your best friends? We've known each other for like a week?" Allison nodded with her award winning smile. No one could say no to that. I smiled back and nodded slightly before walking towards the table again. Allison and Lydia sat on either side of Scott. Danny sat next to Stiles and due to Jackson wanting to sit next to Lydia the only seat I could take was the other side of Stiles.  
"I heard mountain lion." Jackson gossiped. I rolled my eyes. I always seem to come in during the middle of the conversation.  
"A cougar is a mountain lion..." Everyone looked at her. "Isn't it?"  
"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway" He scoffed brushing off the worry. Stiles announced he had a video explaining who the man was before showing it to us all. He brushed against my arm while leaning over and I glared at him. He quickly broke the contact.  
I tried to bite my lip as I watched Lydia invite herself to Stiles and Allison's date.  
"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia suggested to Jackson  
"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson scoffed for the second time.  
"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison defended her boyfriend before realising she had no clue.  
"Sort of." Scott winced.  
"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson challenged.  
"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott answered back.  
"Great it's settled! Lydia clapped she turned to look at me, "Maybe we can triple date! You and..." she paused, "him!" she pointed to Stiles. Both of our mouths dropped at the same time.  
"Well I would love to but we don't want to intrude do we Stiles." I glared at him almost daring him to disagree with me.  
"No... no intrusion." He sank in his seat.  
"Maybe another time." I fake smiled.

I was sat in my room reading a book when I heard Scott's voice.  
"I know you can hear me. I need your help." I quickly walked down the stairs. Derek looked at me unimpressed. I shrugged at him and didn't stop walking towards the front door. I opened the door and he followed me out.  
"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott quickly rambled out. If we weren't wolves with super hearing we may not have caught any of that.  
"You think you attacked the driver?"  
"Did you see what I did last night?"  
"No." Derek simply replied. I shook my head.  
"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"  
"Yes."  
"Could I kill someone?"  
"Yes." I rolled my eyes at Derek's bluntness. He wasn't always like this. He used to be cocky and cheerful. Now bossy and cold. I could hear Scott's heart beat rising quickly in his chest.  
"Am I gonna kill someone?" He squeaked out.  
"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."  
"What do you want?" Scott asked desperate for help. He looked at me.  
"Sorry I cant help you. I'm still learning myself in some ways. Plus. You're still in my bad books." I shrugged at him. Derek seemingly ignored us.  
"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you"

"I'm going out." Derek announced later that night,  
"Where are you going?" I asked,  
"There is something I need to do and I want you to stay here."  
"Why don't you want me to come?"  
"It's no place for someone of your age."  
"Derek."  
"Zelena." I sighed  
"Fine. But you could at least get Wifi!"  
"Go hang out with Stiles."  
"You heard about that?"  
"I have my ways. You need to keep an eye out on Scott not Stiles."  
"Why are you bossing my around? You aren't my Alpha. My Alpha is dead."  
"And I'm trying to figure out who killed her."  
"So what am I doing? Do you think I just sit around doing nothing all day! Whose idea was it to enrol me into school to get close to Scott? You think that the best way to get to Scott is to ignore his best friend? I know its been a while since you've had a best friend but normally if someone is a bitch to them you end up not liking them. So yes I went round his house ONCE to make sure he knew I wasn't a psyco like you stalking his best friend."  
"I don't need your help." Derek replied looking me in the eyes. I stood my ground.  
"Fine. If that's how you think. Fine. You've lost everyone else so go ahead. Push me away." And with that he stormed out of the house.

"I know what you did!" Scott shouted though the house.  
"He's not here." I droned. Walking though the shadows.  
"He killed him!" Scott bellowed.  
"I'm sure he didn't." I was too drained to care.  
"He's dead just like his sister!"  
"Laura went missing, we came here to look for her and we found her. In pieces! Do you know what that's like Scott? Imagine one day looking for your mother or Stiles and you find them, in half. Their eyes looking right at you but not seeing you."  
"Do you expect me to believe that? I'm going to tell the Sherriff. Everyone will know!" Scott took a step towards me as if to fight me. I parted my feet and leant down ready to take what impact he was planning to give. Before he could do anything Derek rushed through the front door and knocked Scott away from me. This took Scott over the edge. He transformed and pushed Derek though a wall. Now it was Derek's turn to form.  
"I didn't kill him! None of us did! It's not my fault, it's not her fault and it's not your fault!" Derek explained to the panting angry wolf in front of us.  
"This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"  
"No he didn't!" I shouted back at him. "He's not the one who bit you. There is someone else. He's an Alpha, we are Betas. And we _both_ need your help to find him." I made sure to look at Derek as I said both. He gave me a small courteous nod.  
"He's the one who bit you." Derek finished explaining for me, "You're part of his pack Scott. You're the one he wants."

 **AN: As you may have noticed I changed the end scene slightly to fit Zelena in. While I am fitting her into the episodes I'm also changing things a little bit to make sure you guys aren't just reading the script to the episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Nothing is mine.  
Words: 2744

We were running. We had gotten the scent of the Alpha and we were trying to keep up with it.  
"Great!" Derek shouted in frustration slapping his hands to his sides. "We've lost it."  
"It can't have gotten far." I hoped out loud. Derek looked around and saw something on the floor. He leant down and touched it with his fingertips. It was blood. We both looked up in the direction the blood must have fallen and we saw it. The alpha was climbing up a building. Derek immediately began running again. He was a lot faster then I due to his longer legs. While I was a wolf who could run vast distances without tiring. He had longer legs. Derek ran along the tops of buildings while I ran on the ground a few paces behind him. As he jumped from one building to another there was a gun shot and Derek fell down the gap between them. I knew I couldn't shout his name as that would give my position away also to the shooter. I ran up to him as he grunted with pain on the floor.

I managed to get Derek back to the house.  
"Derek! Are you ok?" I asked worried now we were finally safe.  
"I will be. For now. I'm not healing." He had lost a little bit of colour due to the amount of blood that was currently leaving his system.  
"What do we do?" I was frantic. I had no idea what could be done. Yes Derek was a pain in my ass but that is what siblings are. We annoy the hell out of each other.  
"I need Scott."  
"Why?"  
"He has access to the Argents and the vets." He explained. I nodded in understanding.  
"Can you last the night?" He nodded. "Good. I'll get to Scott in the morning."

At school I searched frantically for the two boys who could help save Derek. I couldn't find them anywhere. What class would they have now that I didn't? I rushed to one of the classrooms where I saw the two of them talking. I pressed my ear against the door.  
"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, man" Scott asked his friend.  
"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me." I smiled at the boys response. Derek scares a lot of people. I couldn't burst into class without drawing attention to myself so I waited until the bell rang.  
"Scott!" I shouted towards the boy as he left class. He jumped slightly.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked looking around. I squinted my eyes at him,  
"I come here?" Scotts eyes widened back to normal.  
"oh. Yeah."  
"Anyway I need your help."  
"I can't right now. I need to go!" he explained as he began to walk away,  
"Scott!" I shouted after him.  
"I can't help you today! I've got plans!" he disappeared into the crowed. I sighed, he clearly didn't understand. Plan 2. Stiles.  
"Hey Stiles." I said when it was his turn to leave the classroom. He gulped causing his Adam's apple to bob. His heart rate sped up slightly. "I need a favour."  
"I saw Scott turn you down. If he said no. I say no."  
"Please Stiles! We really need your help!"  
"We. Oh no I'm not helping Derek he..."  
"He scares you I know." I finished for him, "I heard you say that to Scott minutes ago."  
"and so do you." He added.  
"Stiles." I looked at him with – excuse the pun- puppy dog eyes in hope that he would agree. "Please." I added for good measure. He looked into my eyes for a few moments before exhaling loudly.  
"Fine! Come on!" he motioned for me to follow him. He lead me to his Jeep and began to drive out of the school. "So what is this about?" before I had chance to answer Derek walked out in front of us causing Stiles to put the brakes on quickly. Derek fainted,  
"You gotta be kidding me, you two are everywhere." Stiles said with disbelief. Cars began to line up behind us and honking their horns trying to get us to move out of the way. Stiles and I got out of the car when Scott got over to the Derek on the floor.  
"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded.  
"I was Shot." Derek replied.  
"That's what I was trying to tell you!" I angrily said. Scott ignored me.  
"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles observed.  
"Why isn't he healing?" Scott asked me, finally taking notice of my presence.  
"It seems to be a different type of bullet to a normal one."  
"A silver bullet!" Stiles exclaimed with excitement. I looked at him with a brow raised.  
"No, you idiot." Derek answered.  
"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott realised.  
"What, Who said 48 hours?"  
"The one who shout you."  
"Wait. You saw who shot him? Why were you there?" before Scott could say anything more Derek's eyes flashed blue.  
"What are you doing! Stop that!" Scott demanded.  
"I'm trying to tell you! I can't." All of us helped to get Derek into the back of Stiles' Jeep. I climbed back into the front.  
"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek explained.  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"  
"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them.  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Because you need me."  
"and if he dies when you could have stopped it..." I stopped hoping my threat would have gotten through to him.  
"Fine. I'll try." Scott sighed, "get him out of here."  
"I hate you for this so much." Stiles grumbled.  
"No you don't." I smiled sweetly at him sarcasm flowing though my mouth.

We were cruising around beacon hills in Stiles Jeep. I wasn't sure where he was taking us, if he was indeed taking us somewhere. All I knew was that the silence in the car was killing me. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard to a tune in my head. I looked up for a moment and saw Stiles looking at me,  
"Eyes on the road please." I commented looking back down at my hands.  
"It's kinda hard when you have two werewolves in your car!" he shouted back hitting his hands on the wheel for emphasis.  
"Stiles calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." I tried to calm him down. I realised how this must feel to someone only newly introduced to this world. He rolled his eyes. He reached down into his pocket and started texting.  
"Are you trying to kill us!" I was shocked. "First you keep looking at me and not the road and now you are texting!"  
"I'm trying to get information from Scott but he's not answering." He informed me.  
"Still doesn't excuse it." Stiles sighed before looking at Derek in the rear view mirror.  
"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."  
"Almost where?" Derek questioned.  
"Your house."  
"What? No, you can't take me there."  
"I can't take you to your own house?"  
"Not when I can't protect myself."  
"I can protect you!" I chipped in trying to ease the tension. Derek snorted. I gritted my teeth and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something before Stiles beat me to it while pulling over and parking.  
"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"  
"Not yet. I have a last resort."  
"What do you mean? What last resort?" he was getting frustrated. Derek pulled his shirt sleeve up revealing his wound. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." His heart began to beat fast again. The poor boy was going to have a heart attack.  
"Start the car now." Derek threatened.  
"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles looked between Derek and I. I shrugged.  
"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth." He threatened again. I rolled my eyes. 

We were driving around again and it was slowly getting dark. The silence was killing me. Normally I would be fine with silences. I lived for the moments I got alone in my room doing nothing. But right now, this silence was horrible.  
"Stiles." I whispered.  
"mmm" he responded, one hand on the wheel the other rested on his face as if he were in thought.  
"Thank you." He turned to look at me as if to check I was being sincere. I gave him the friendliest smile I could given the situation. He gave a slight smile back and nodded before looking back at the road and for the first time in this whole car journey his heart rate slowed. He pulled over when it was dark completely to phone Scott. While he was on the phone I tried to talk to Derek.  
"How are you?" I enquired. He glared at me in response. "Fine I get it. I get it Derek. You are always talking about how we need to be a pack. We are stronger in a pack but you always try to push me away. I know I'm younger than you and I know I'm not a 'hale' but you need to stop treating me like a child. I know you would have rather Laura was here instead of me but there is nothing we can do except find her together." Before Derek could reply Stiles leant back and passed him his phone,  
"You aren't going to believe where he wants me to take you." I turned in my seat facing forward again. Even when Derek was dying he went out of his way to make me feel like shit. Tears began to form in my eyes when I felt something touch my arm. I looked at the thing touching me and saw Stiles resting his hand on me.  
"It's going to be ok Zelena, Scott's going to find it." He said with false hope. His heart leapt in his chest as he lied. I didn't reply. Derek passed the phone back to Stiles and Stiles started his car's engine. This time we had a destination.

We reached the Animal clinic and Stiles knew exactly where the spare key was. He opened the doors as quickly as he could and threw them open. Derek and I wandered in behind him. I was behind Derek in case he fell backwards. Derek took off his shirt and walked towards the medical table. He wobbled as he walked. His arm was looking more infected than it had done a few hours ago.  
"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles joked. Clearly trying to make himself feel better and not Derek.  
"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."  
"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"  
"It never has been." I agreed.  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time - Last resort." He said ignoring us.  
"Which is?"  
"You're gonna cut off my arm."  
"ME!" Stiles shouted in shock. "I.. er... I. What cant she do it?" he pointed at me.  
"I'm not chopping off his arm!" I shouted lifting my hands in a defensive position. Stiles seemingly gagged.  
"What if you bleed to death?" he asked,  
"I'll heal if it works." Derek reassured.  
"I don't think I can do this!" Stiles was currently talking though his gag reflex while Derek tied up his arm to reduce the blood flow.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Everyone's heart beat in the room was over 100 beats per minute. I looked between the two boys feeling helpless.  
"You feint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked disbelieving.  
"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped – OFF ARM!" Stiles was still being sarcastic even in this moment. I put my hand on his arm to comfort him as he had done only half an hour ago. I was going to be here for him.  
"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head"  
"Will you stop threatening him!" I shouted. Derek glared at me.  
"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any..." Stiles was more confident due to my outburst until Derek grabbed him. "All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it. What? What are you doing? Holy God, what the hell is that?" Derek began to throw up black slime.  
"My body trying to heal itself."  
"It's not doing a very good job!"  
"You need to do it now!" Stiles lifted up the cutting machine and I put my hands to my ears. This was not something I wanted to see or hear. I wanted to run from the room and pretend nothing was happening. But I guess right not my feelings didn't matter.  
"Stiles!" Scott's voice called. Seconds later he ran into the room. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles commented. His heartbeat going down. Scott passed the bullet to Derek who looked at it. But he didn't look for long as he fell to the floor dropping the bullet which fell through a grate in the floor. Stiles and I went to Derek's side.  
"Come on Scott!" I shouted while trying to get Derek to wake up.  
"I cant reach it!" Scott panicked.  
"He's dead." Stiles said. I pushed him over slightly as he wasn't helping the situation with his commentary.  
"I got it!" Scott shouted.  
"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles begged before punching Derek in the face. Derek woke up and we helped him up to his feet. Derek took the power from the bullet and pressed it to his wound. He began to scream in pain until he stopped.  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked.  
"Except for the agonising pain." It was Derek's turn to be sarcastic.  
"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything..." Scott threatened. I looked at him shocked. I know Derek was a pain in the backside but I was beginning to warm up to them both.  
"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"  
"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."  
"I can show you exactly how nice they are."  
"What do you mean?"

Derek took Scott to see his uncle Peter in the hospital but I didn't follow.  
"Why aren't you going with them?" Stiles asked.  
"Too much excitement for one day." I joked. "And I don't want to see him. He reminds me of my past and I don't want to be reminded."  
"You lost your family that night." Stiles said. I nodded.  
"Both biologically and my pack."  
"I heard what you said to Derek earlier and I can't say I knew Laura but I'm sure he doesn't want you dead to get her back."  
"It doesn't feel that way Stiles." I looked to the floor. "The way he looks at me. It's as if I'm some great big disappointment thrusted upon him."  
"Well..." Stiles said. He paused unsure what to say. "You can hang out with us." He nudged my arm slightly.  
"Thank you." There was a pause. "So about that ride home."  
"I never said I would give you a ride home?" he squinted his eyes in confusion.  
"Yeah you did. Earlier you said you were taking us home."  
"That was earlier. When you know, Derek was dying."  
"You can't take back the offer now!" I said pretending to be shocked and offended.  
"It was never an offer to begin with."  
"Please." I used my begging eyes on him for the second time that day and for the second time. They worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Words: 1280

"Come on." Derek said, motioning with his hands for me to follow him.  
"Where we going?" I followed him.  
"There has been an attack. We need to show Scott." Derek explained while I followed him. I got my phone out and began to text Scott asking him to meet us. Derek looked at me,  
"What? I have his number. Better way of communicating than turning up at his house all the time." Derek glared.

Scott met up with us on the roof of the video store. There was a large red symbol drawn on the roof.  
"Starting to get it?" Derek said to Scott who looked slightly in shock.  
"I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why. I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott was getting a bit worried about what could be in his future.  
"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek clarified.  
"Then why is he a killer?"  
"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek was determined. I looked over the edge and saw the place flooded with Police. Although one person stood out from the rest. Stiles. As Derek and Stiles walked away I walked to the side of the building to jump down without being caught.  
"Stiles!" I beamed while walking towards him. He jumped slightly.  
"Zelena." He responded slightly uncomfortable, looking between his dad and I. While his dad was looking at Stiles before looking at me.  
"Is there something going on here?" he pointed to the two of us.  
"Pffff, no." Stiles said. "Why would you say that dad?" his voice getting higher as the sentence went on.  
"She came to our house a couple of weeks ago and now she is here." He deduced.  
"She's friends with Jackson and Lydia!" Stiles thought. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes.  
"You can tell me if there is."  
"There isn't sir. I swear these things are just a coincidence." I nodded with a tight smile. He made a sound in his throat while symbolised he didn't believe us before he walked away.  
"What are you doing here Stiles?" I enquired.  
"My dad is the Sheriff, there has been a murder. What are you doing here!"  
"Wolf stuff." I said.  
"Wolf stuff." He repeated with a sarcastic nod. "What kind of wolf stuff?" he stopped nodding and stepped closer.  
"Come closer." I whispered. "It's a secret." He stepped even closer and leaned his head down. I stood on my tip toes to reach his ear. "Your dad's watching." I grinned as I walked away leaving Stiles with his dad.

The next day was parent teacher conference day. I didn't have a parent. I had an asshole. Did he count? It didn't matter. I hadn't been here long enough to have anything to report on.  
"Well done on making it two weeks." I imagined them saying to Derek. No. Derek wouldn't be coming tonight.  
I sat next to Stiles in Chemistry as Scott was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't giving much of a conversation as he was currently highlighting everything in his book.  
"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a colouring book." Mr Harris commented. Stiles spat the pen lid from his mouth and caught it. My mouth dropped. Impressive. He saw that I was looking at him with a wide mouth and he winked at me. My eyes widened and I buried my head in my book absorbing all of the information I could about Chemistry. I was blushing. Why was I blushing. A boy had never made me blush before. Well I hadn't met many boys recently. He had just caught me off guard.  
"Do you find me attractive?" I heard him asking Danny.  
'yes' I thought to myself. I screamed in my head! Where did that come from! No. No. No! Nothing of the sort. I tried to get my head further in the book but I couldn't.  
"Miss Violet. While I encourage enthusiasm. Having your face that close to the book won't mean you'll learn any faster." Mr Harris said to me. I moaned slightly in discomfort.

I was wandering the school alone when someone made me jump from my skin.  
"Derek!" I shouted. "What are you doing here? Scott's not here and Im pretty sure you shouldn't be on campus."  
"I'm here to talk to Jackson." I rolled my eyes. "You might not get anything from him. He's shaken up. He's being eerily quiet today."  
"I'm going to try anyway. Do you know where he is?"  
"Probably the boys locker room." And before anything else could be said Derek was off. I watched him walk away leaving me alone in the hallway.

I was on my way home when my phone rung. It was stiles.  
"Hello." I greeted.  
"Can you come over? I think I've found something."  
"Sure." I shrugged to no one in particular. Stiles hung up. "ok." I said to my phone. "Good talk." I walked to Stiles house. Stiles was there waiting to let me in.  
"What have you found?" I asked, Stiles placed his finger to his lips. I followed him silently to his room. He showed me a picture on a phone. It was the Alpha. "Stiles this is great!" I jumped in excitement. "Where did you get it?"  
"I found it on Lydia's phone."  
"But Lydia wasn't in today?" I was confused.  
"I went to her house."  
"Oh." I replied. "was she ok?" I added trying to make my disappointment unknown. I knew Stiles liked her so it will be for the best if I killed the tiny little bubble in my stomach now before it becomes a problem.  
"She was high." He snorted.  
"Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight" Mr Stilinski said poking his head though the door. I noticed me on the bed and raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
"Ahhhh." Stiles said, "Depends on how you define good news."  
"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues."  
"You might wanna rethink that definition"  
"Will you be there Zelena?" The Sheriff moved the conversation to me.  
"No, Derek and I thought it might be a bit pointless given I've only been there a little bit."  
"I understand." He paused. "You two have fun." He smiled wickedly before closing the door and leaving an awkward tension between Stiles and I.

'Don't go home. Not yet.' I read my text message from Derek. 'Kate argent was there and has shot the place up. It's not safe for you at the moment.' Where was I supposed to go? I couldn't go to Allison's place. I didn't want to stay at Stiles' house as that would cause too many questions with his dad. There was only one place I could go.

"Hi Mrs McCall." I said with my sweetest smile.  
"Sorry who are you?" she smiled back trying not to sound offensive.  
"I'm Zelena Violet. A friend of Scott's." As I said his name Scott peaked his head around.  
"Zelena. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I wouldn't normally intrude like this but Derek isn't home at the moment and being alone in that old burnt house is scary." I lied.  
"Oh honey." Mrs McCall gasped, "You can stay here with us!" she stepped to the side to let me in the house.  
"Thank you." She walked away to set up a place where I could sleep.  
"What's really up?" Scott asked,  
"Our house was attacked by the hunters. I cant go back at least not yet."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you again Mrs McCall for letting me stay here," I said with a sweet smile. We were eating dinner. She smiles back as best as she could while chewing food. She began to wave her fork at Scott while swallowing.  
"Scott. Would you mind getting me some groceries when you are done? I forgot to go today and I need them for tomorrow."  
"Why can't Zelena go?" Scott moaned, I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"She is our guest. She does not need to do chores while she is here…" she paused. "How long are you staying here again?" she turned the conversation to me.  
"Erm… I guess until he gets back… I'm not sure when that is sorry. But you can kick me out any time you like."  
"I would never! You can stay as long as you need." She smiled again before carrying on with her food. I looked over and Scott and he didn't look too pleased.

I sat in the guest room reading a book that Derek had dropped off for me while Melissa at work. He had dropped off a few pieces of my clothes too. The door shot open and there was a very angry Scott in the doorway.  
"A knock would have been nice." I said dully while looking at my book on the floor. I had dropped it in fright and therefore the page I was on was lost.  
"Can you tell Derek to leave me alone!" he was seething.  
"Derek and I haven't been engaging in much conversation lately!"  
"He pretty much attacked me and made me frightened for my life tonight!"  
"So he's begun your training. Fun." I nodded at him.  
"Ugh!" Scott yelled throwing his hands up before leaving.  
"It would also be nice if you shut the door when you leave also!"

I was walking down the hallway when I saw the two boys I was looking for. I rushed to try and catch up with them.  
"Scott," I said to get his attention when in finally caught up. "Your mom said you forgot to get the cheese sauce."  
"Why didn't she tell me that herself?" he argued,  
"Because you left this morning like a bat out of hell."  
"Sorry I want to get to school on time."  
"I said you could get a lift with me anytime. You know, I have a car. A very nice car."  
"I don't want Allison to know you are living with me at the moment."  
"hold on for a second." Stiles stood still and held his hands out for us to stop also "You are living with him?"  
"Yeah," I confirmed.  
"Why are you living with him?"  
"The hunters raided my house. Derek is worried for my safety. I can't go live with Allison as she is the hunters so Scott seemed logical."  
"What about my place?" he sounded offended.  
"Your dad already thinks there is something between us. I'm sure living with you might add fuel to that flame."  
"Is there something wrong with my dad thinking that?" he was getting more offended. I was caught off guard.  
"But there is nothing going on. Why would you want him to think there was?" I was beginning to panic for some reason. Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm only messing with you." Before laughing and walking again. I looked at Scott who had a stupid grin on his face.  
"What?" I growled at him.  
"Nothing Zelena, nothing at all." He walked after stiles. I glared at the back of his head hoping something would happen but alas. Nothing.

I was called out onto the sports field a little while later and I was not disappointed with what I found.  
"what are you guys doing?"  
"Me ingenious idea is that his wolf change is linked to his heart rate. So if I get his heart rate up we could learn how to control it. What do you think?"  
"I think that I am a werewolf myself and I won't get in the way of you 'ingenious' idea."  
"This isn't how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott moaned before walking a short distance between us. I placed my hands on my hips and watched the scene unfold in front of me. Stiles began to pelt balls at Scott. Looking at the app on the phone Stiles had stolen we were able to watch Scott's heart rate slowly increase with each ball. I was stood there laughing to myself before the beeping of the phone distracted me. Scott was on the floor and growling,  
"Stiles step back." I stood in front of stiles with my arms stretched. Stiles didn't argue. I was getting ready to protect the human from the pissed off werewolf which was about to make an appearance. Suddenly the beeping on the phone began to slow down.  
"Scott?" Stiles took a step around me and got closer to Scott." Scott, you started to change." I stayed ready just in case there was still a chance of a change.  
"From anger." Scott acknowledged, "But it was more than that. Was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."  
"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." I raised my eyebrows at the too.  
"I can't be around Allison."  
"Just because she makes you happy?"  
"No, because she makes me weak." I rolled my eyes and looked at Stiles with a disbelieving look. He nodded at me before leading Scott to the boys locker room.

"Scott!" I called while knocking on his room door.  
"What." He said while putting on a jacket.  
"I'm driving you to work."  
"Why?"  
"It's late. I'm being helpful. Puss your mother is worried you are going to be attacked. I can sense it. I suggested I would drive you and the stress just washed away." Scott sighed before nodding.  
The car journey was silence minus the lull of the radio in the background. I pulled up to the clinic. Scott began to get out of his seat before I pulled him back down.  
"What?" he asked annoyed. I sniffed the air.  
"Something is wrong. I'm coming with you."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Scott." I growled at him and flashed my eyes. He sighed and nodded for the second time that night. We walked into his work and were shocked at what we saw. Scott's boss was tied up and Derek was being rough with him.  
"Derek!" I shouted.  
"What are you doing?" Scott shouted at the same time.  
"Get out of here you two." Derek warned. We didn't move. "Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't."  
"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"  
"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." I gasped understanding what Derek was getting at.  
"You think he's the Alpha?"  
"We're about to find out."  
"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Derek backed off from Scott who had just temporarily changed from anger. Scott began tending to his bosses wounds.  
"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked,  
"Just give me an hour."  
"Then what?"  
"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

I drove Scott back home.  
"Stiles is picking us up." Scott informed.  
"Why cant I drive us." Scott looked at my car. "What's wrong with my car?"  
"Its too…" he began and didn't finish. I glared at him.  
Stiles drove us to the school where we met up with Derek. Scott and Stiles walked into the school so he could howl his position to the Alpha. Derek and I stayed with Scott's boss. There was nothing to say between us. We heard the static of the speakers turning on before we heard the most stupid sound in the history of ever. We looked at each other concerned before rolling our eyes. The sound was replaced with a deep rumbling howl. Both boys came back out looking overly pleased with themselves.  
"What was that!" Derek shouted at them.  
"Derek come on, that was awesome!" I grinned at the boys.  
"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."  
"Guys. Where is he." I pointed to the space Scott's boss should have been. I took a step towards the boys. Suddenly a hand ripped through Derek's chest spilling blood everywhere. I screamed.  
"DEREK!"


	7. Chapter 7

"come on Zelena." Stiles grabbed my arm. I was stood still in shock at what just happened to Derek. "Come on!" He shouted pulling me with him as he ran. Hearing the urgency in his voice I came out of my thought bubble and my feet began to run along with Stiles and Scott. We ran into the school and closed the doors behind us. All I could hear was ringing in my ears and I could feel my heart beat though out my entire body. In places I never thought I would be able to feel my pulse.  
"Zelena." I heard my voice in a small whisper. "Zelena." They repeated. I looked up and saw Scott. "It's ok. We've shut the doors. Stiles blocked them with his cutters." I looked up at the door and indeed he had. I must have missed him going back outside. "But we need to get away from here. Do you understand?" I couldn't speak. It felt like I would never speak again. So I nodded.

We rushed into the nearest open classroom and pushed the door closed and went to push the teacher's desk in the doors way before Stiles stopped us.  
"That door isn't going to stop it." I stopped pushing on the desk knowing that he was right. "It's your boss." He added pointing to Scott. Scott looked confused. "Deaton, the alpha, your boss."  
"No!" Scott defended his boss.  
"Yes! Murdering psycho werewolf!" he waved his arms frantically to get his point across more.  
"It cant be." Scott looked down in thought.  
"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing? He killed Derek"  
"Stiles." I moan. The first word I said in the past few minutes.  
"Derek's not dead. He cant be." Scott said. I nodded my head in agreement. Stiles looked at both of us with disbelief.  
"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next." The blood in my veins began to bubble. I growled at Stiles.  
"Werewolves can survive a lot of things Stiles. Derek is alive." Stiles took a small step back. Scott touched my arm. I looked down at Scott's hand and realised that I shouldn't be getting angry at Stiles. I should be angry at the Alpha. He took Laura and now he had taken Derek. Next time, he's the one that's going to die.  
"What do we do next?" Scott asked once I had calmed down.  
"We get to my jeep and we get out of here." Scott ran to the windows and began to pull them open. "They won't open. The school is climate controlled."  
"Really?" I whisper shouted in disbelief.  
"Then we break it." Scott suggested.  
"Which will make a lot of noise."  
"Then we run really fast." Scott looked out of the window and squinted his eyes slightly. "Stiles, whats wrong with your Jeep?"  
"Nothing is wrong with my Jeep." Stiles quickly looked about the window towards his jeep. The hood was severely bent. Suddenly something came flying through the window smashing it into a thousand pieces.  
"It's my battery." Stiles cried out. "We need to move!"  
"But he could be right outside!" Scott warned,  
"He is right outside." Stiles replied. I looked up slowly and saw nothing close.  
"If we are moving I suggest we move now!" I pulled on both their shirts and began to lead them both from the room.  
"We need to go somewhere with no windows." Stiles confidently said.  
"Every room has windows." Scott pointed out.  
"Less windows." Stiles changed his specification.  
"The locker room!" Scoot imedialty thought. "But wait. What about her?" he pointed to me with his head. My mouth dropped in shock.  
"I think the rules of gender designated rooms change when you are being hunted down by a murderous werewolf!" I shouted quietly to Scott. Stiles nodded in agreement. We began to walk to the locker room keeping an eye out for any signs we were being followed.

Once we reached the locker room Scott tried to get Stiles to call his dad but Stiles was having nothing to do with it.  
"He has a point Scott. A cop couldn't shoot me down never mind a fully formed Alpha!"  
"We need to find a way out and make a run for it."  
"Again…" I started. "We may be wolves who can run fast but the Alpha can run faster. And! Stiles is human so that's a no also." Stiles scoffed from beside me.  
"Dereks car! We run to there and get out of here."  
"That could work!"  
"We take the keys from his body" Stiles began to lay out the plan  
" – and his body." Scott quickly added.  
"Fine, whatever."  
"Shhh you two." I held my hands out. "I hear something."  
"Hide!" Scott suggested. They both jumped into their own lockers. I didn't have a locker in this locker room so I was screwed. I did what I had to do and jumped into one of their lockers.  
"What…" Stiles began once I jumped in and shut the door. I placed my hand on his mouth to shut him up. His heart beat was beating wildly. I could hear it getting faster and I could feel it. He was silent now but I still didn't remove my hand from his mouth. I could hear the thing getting even closer. I looked up at Stiles and saw his wide eyes looking down at me. We both knew we were going to be found. If our scent didn't give us away the beat of out both frantic hearts would.  
"Ahhh!" we heard from a voice we didn't recognise. We jumped out of the locker and saw the Janitor and Scott.  
"Quiet!" Stiles warned him,  
"Quiet!" the janitor repeated in disbelief. "What are you trying to do? Kill me! Al three of you out!" he shewed us from the locker room. "Shut up and go." Was his last words before he was dragged back into the locker room the door closing behind him. His body was pressed up against the glass.

We began to run frantically from the Alpha. We weren't paying attention to each other and we ended up splitting up. I was alone in a classroom. I waited for the two boys to catch up but they never came. I thought they had been running slower as they were a human and a new wolf whereas I was a stronger wolf and was running faster but that didn't seem the case. I pulled my phone out to see if I could text one of them but it was dead.  
"Typical!" I whispered slapping my hands to my sides. Of course it would run out when I needed most. What can go wrong will go wrong. When it goes wrong it will go wrong in the worst way possible I believed was the saying. I tried to listen for their heartbeats but they must have been further away than I thought.  
' _don't panic'_ I thought to myself. _'They will be fine and so will you._ ' I began to look around the classroom to see if there was anything to help me. Of course there wasn't. Just a bunch of tables and chairs. I could go back to the locker room, the Alpha may not expect me to go back there when it was a bust the first time. No. I needed to think like Stiles and Scott. Where would they go? It's a damned school! Every room is the same! I stomped my foot in frustration. I began to pace the classroom in hopes a plan would come to me. But nothing.  
I sat down when I heard a heartbeat coming closer to my classroom. It sounded slightly fast meaning it wasn't the Alpha. But it couldn't be Stiles and Scott as there was only one heartbeat. Unless it was only one of them. But why would they separate unless… No I mustn't think like that. It could be Derek! Taking a deep breath I walked out of the classroom.  
"Scott?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Zelena!" he shouted and ran towards me. "We thought you were dead. Stiles has been going crazy at the thought."  
"I don't know what happened. I was running away from the Alpha and you two weren't there. Speaking of not there. Where is Stiles?"  
"With Allison."  
"Allison is here?"  
"And Jackson and Lydia. I need you to go to them. I want at least one wolf with them just in case I don't make it back."  
"You don't make it back? What are you doing?"  
"Zelena please." He sounded sad. So I did as he asked, "they are upstairs in the chemistry room."

I walked slowly through the school trying to make as little sounds as possible. I could tell I was getting closer to the needed classroom when I could hear 4 heartbeats running fast. I didn't want to scare them further by just walking in so I knocked on the door.  
"Someone's knocking." I heard Allison say,  
"Scott?" Lydia suggested.  
"Why would he knock?" Jackson replied.  
"Derek?" Lydia changed her suggestion. I was confused. Why would she think it was Derek.  
"He is less likely to knock." Jackson snarked.  
"It's me." I whispered.  
"Zelena." I heard Stiles gasp. There was some movement of chairs and tables but they opened the door. "Zelena!" he repeated and hugged me close. For the first time tonight I was happy. His heart beat (although fast) was music to my ears. He was warm and smelt nice. I hugged him back. A cough from Jackson pulled apart.  
"You told us she was dead." He sounded unimpressed. "You said Derek killed her."  
"Derek…" I started but Stiles stopped me,  
"No, I said Derek killed the Janitor and Zelena went missing and we thought she was dead." He looked at me with a look in his eye which dared me to say something to contradict him. I was pulled into the classroom.  
"How do we know she isn't working with him," Jackson accused me.  
"Excuse me." Stiles took a step forward.  
"She is his… whatever. How do we know she isn't working with him."  
"She's not." Stiles defended.  
"I say we kick her out."  
"No, we cant do that!"  
"Stiles, don't you see. Your little girlfriend could kill us all. Why should we keep her in here with us?"  
"I'm not going to kill you!" I managed to get out.  
"Of course you would say that."  
"Allison." I looked to her for help but she turned away. "Lydia." My eyes were watering slightly. If they kicked me out then I would die.  
"I don't think she is." Lydia agreed. I smiled at the girl who smiled back.  
"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison worried.  
"I saw him earlier. He told me to come here." I tried to reassure but she didn't listen. We heard a key being inserted into the lock and a key snapping. Allison began to knock frantically on the door trying to get it open.  
"Stop. Listen." Lydia commanded. Allison did as she was told. Police sirens! We were saved!

"Zelena. Derek is obviously or main suspect. I would like you to say at my house so I can keep an eye on you until we catch him."  
"But I'm currently at the McCall's." I explained.  
"I want to keep an eye." He repeated. I nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder before walking away to talk to one of his deputies.  
"I guess we are roomies!" I jokes to Stiles.  
"Zelena…" he began.  
"What?" I asked urging him to go on. He didn't say anything else but he pulled me close again.  
"I thought we had lost you."  
"I'm here Stiles." I reassured. I laughed slightly. Stiles pulled away.  
"What?"  
"Your dad is watching us."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry I took forever to update!**

If I ever thought living in the McCall's house was awkward. I was wrong. The Sherriff was very kind to house me but he was doing it in hopes Derek would come looking for me. But Derek isn't that stupid. Plus there is that small chance he's dead.  
The Sherriff also believes there is something going on between Stiles and I. Which there isn't. Everyone with eye balls knows he loves Lydia and not me. I should be relieved that a human doesn't have affection for me but this human has managed to wiggle his way into my life and feelings. My previously void of emotion feelings.  
I mostly sit in my designated room away from the two people living in this house. That doesn't stop me from hearing their heartbeats. Stiles in his room. The Sherriff downstairs most of the time. We all stay in our own little spaces. This avoids any unwanted awkwardness. Well it did. There was a knock on my door which brought me out of my thoughts. Sighing I got up from my sitting position and opened the door. There stood Stiles.  
"Yes." I said unimpressed.  
"Don't be too chilly Zelena I might get a cold." He remarked.  
"Sorry, should I be over joyed in the presence of the boy who got my guardian on Beacon Hill's most wanted." He didn't reply for a few seconds shocked. We hadn't really spoken. But that was mainly my fault. I hoped that staying away from him would stop these stupid feelings I had. But they didn't. Seeing him stood in my doorway knocked the air form me. But I learnt composure years ago.  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm going out." He shrugged his shoulders  
"Out where?" I asked taking the bait.  
"I'm going to help Scott get over his break up with Allison."  
"Okay," I said with a slight smile. Is there a reason he was telling me?  
"Well… see you later. Don't wait up." He began to walk away but I shouted after him.  
"Wasn't planning to!" That boy was confusing. He can leave his own house without getting permission from me. Unless he wanted me to come along. But what help would I be?

An hour later there was another knock at my door. Knowing there was only one other person in the house I knew who it was. I over the top smiled as I opened the door.  
"Would you by any chance know where my son is?" he asked with a sigh leaning on the doorframe.  
"He went out somewhere with Scott to help with Scott's breakup." I told him.  
"Did you not go with him?" he seemed curious. His eyebrow raising slightly.  
"I wasn't invited." I shifted my weight to one foot.  
"I thought he would invite you." He said with a mischievous grin. I raised both eyebrows at him jokingly. He held his hands up in 'surrender' "Okay. I'm off to work. I guess I can trust you not to burn the house down in my absence. "  
"I promise I won't burn it down." I ran my fingers across my chest in a 'X' motion and then I was alone again. Alone again. There was no one here. The walls suddenly felt claustrophobic. As if being alone made everything smaller. Laura was gone. Derek was gone. It was like being left here by the Sherriff had made me realise it. I was alone. The only use I had was to help Scott. Yes. That is what I'll do. I'll help make sure he won't get into trouble.

"He did what?" I half shouted half whispered.  
"He may have thrown a bottle at some Jerks that bothered us last night." Stiles said calmly. My eyes widened.  
"The full moon is tonight."  
"I am aware" he commented. I breathed in slowly. Ignoring him.  
"Has he done anything else stupid?" Stiles shook his head. "Well hopefully this is a one off. I 'm not sure how to help him calm during the moon."  
"What do you do?"  
"I was born a wolf. It's easier for me to control it. I don't know how to help him really. We did have this do hicky thing but since the fire I don't know where that's gone." I was panicking slightly. Stiles could tell. He put his arms on my shoulders. My heart rate picked up. Scott who was walking towards us smirked at me.  
"It's fine, I have a plan. Now. Let's do this chemistry test."

Mr Harris began the test and I looked down at the paper. I actually knew what was on this! I hated the fact I had to be sort of home schooled and then play catch up but I knew it! Well… most of it anyway. There was a screech of seat on the floor and Scott ran out of the room followed by Stiles. I went to stand up but got interrupted.  
"Miss Violet I suggest you take your seat. Otherwise you will fail this test. Now that's not a good start to the school is it." He smirked. "I'm sure your boyfriend can take care of his." I scowled at him. There was something off about him. I wasn't sure what. But looking at him sent me on edge.

I spent the rest of the day separated from the boys due to the fact they had to get changed for practice. I bumped into Stiles who looked a little bit too happy for his own good.  
"What's got you so happy?" I asked joining in with his smile.  
"I made first line!"  
"Really! I'm so happy for you!" I gave a little celebratory clap for him.  
"Thank you." He faked bowed.  
"Where's Scott?" I asked looking around.  
"He's asking Lydia if she likes me."  
"Oh," my face fell.  
"What?" he asked slightly worried.  
"Isn't she with Jackson? Surely she wouldn't cheat." Stiles seemed to take that into account.  
"You're probably right." He shrugged. He didn't seem to be that upset with what I had just told him. Odd.

"Zelena! We are going to Scott's to help him with the full moon." Stiles shouted. I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs. Once in his car there was a silence. Stiles didn't seem happy. I could smell it on him.  
"What's up Stiles?" I asked.  
"Scott being douche bag of the year."  
"Oh no. What did he do?"  
"He kissed Lydia." He said with such seriousness. Here's me thinking that he'd killed someone or something.  
"I'm sorry Stiles."  
"I'm so mad!" he shouted. But then suddenly became calm. "But I'm confused."  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter." And we sat in silence again.

Stiles opened the door to the McCall house and gave Melissa a fright for her life.  
"Key." She pointed to the key in his hand.  
"I had one made." He smiled.  
"That doesn't surprise me." She looked up at me. "Zelena! With Stiles."  
"I'm with Stiles, but I'm not _with_ Stiles." I put emphasis on the with. I heard Stiles' heart beat speed up for a second. I walked up stairs getting the message that Melisa wanted to talk to Stiles about Scott. My super hearing didn't stop me from hearing the conversation but at least it looked like I was giving them privacy.

Stiles came up the stairs slowly. The chains in his bags clinking as he walked. He walked into Scott's Bedroom and shouted,  
"Oh my god!" I rushed into the room and saw Scott sitting in the chair next to his bed looking rather creepy.  
"We didn't know you were here Scott!" I smiled at the boy hoping he would feel calm vibes coming from me. His expression didn't change.  
"I came in through the window." He said gloomly.  
"Well…" Stiles said awkwardly. "Let me show you what I bought."  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight." I scoffed out loud. Scott glared at me his hold on the arm rests tightening.  
"At least take a look in the bag." Stiles said pointing to the bag. "Maybe use it. Maybe don't." Scott rolled his eyes and came forward. Stiles took the opportunity and handcuffed Scott to the radiator.  
"What the hell are you doing!" Scott shouted at Stiles.  
"Protecting you from yourself" he said backing up from the now angry wolf. "and giving you some payback - For making out with Lydia."

I sat outside Scott's bedroom. I couldn't take the look in his eye. It was like he was plotting to kill me in 50 different ways. I would like to think I could protect myself from him given I had been a wolf longer but I was in control. Right now I was human. He was one spark from turning. His anger tonight could mean he would win the fight.  
Stiles walked passed me with a dog bowl and some water.  
"don't do it Stiles." I warned. "You are just going to wind him up even more."  
"Good." He simply said walking into the bedroom. I sighed and listened to their argument unfold.  
"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev …" He paused for a moment and his heart took an extra beat. He continued on a different subject "and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend."  
"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" Stiles slid down the wall and sat next to me. I took his hand reassuringly. The boy looked terrified. But Scott's taunting didn't stop because Stiles had left the room.  
"Why do you even care Stiles? We both know your affection towards Lydia is slowly going. Maybe it's even mostly gone and you just won't admit it." Stiles stiffened up. Scott knew the effect he had. "Are you afraid that she won't like you back? Are you afraid she is more out of reach than Lydia ever will be. I know and so does she." Stiles looked up at me in shock. No. He couldn't mean me?  
"I can hear both of your heart beats speeding up."  
"Oh shut up!" I shouted into the room. He was taunting both of us. I could feel my heart rate. He was right. Stiles was still looking at me. I couldn't take it. I stood up.  
"Excuse me for a moment please."  
"Zelena." Stiles whispered.  
"Leave Zelena!" Scott shouted. "It's what you and your family are good at." So I did. I ran. I ran away from someone I thought I would help and someone who I just found out had feelings for me. I just ran and I didn't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I rewrote this chapter so many times. I kept feeling like everyone was out of character and then Zelena was whining. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

I knew I shouldn't be here. I was putting myself in danger here. The Hunters knew to look for us here and there was nothing stopping them finding me. I was sat in the burnt house. I needed to clear my head. It was like the weight of everything had finally crushed me. I felt it's claustrophobic breath before, yes, but now, I felt its crippling weight.  
"You shouldn't be here." His dark voice said from behind me, speaking my thoughts.  
"You shouldn't either." I retorted using the same tone. I shouldn't be treating him like this. Hearing his voice lifted some of the weight from me. He wasn't dead. I wasn't alone.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I needed to clear my head."  
"It will be pretty clear when the hunters blow it off." He'd been back two seconds and he was still a Jerk. I ignored him.  
"They are searching for you, you know. They think I kidnapped you."  
"Can you kidnap me if you are my legal guardian?" I questioned. That was a good question. I would have to look into that.  
"Yes If I'm the most wanted in the state no thanks to your friends."  
"Whose idea was it to get close to them?" I finally turned around to look at him. When I saw his face I couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you are back Derek. Things have gone to hell since you've been gone."  
"I missed the full moon."  
"You missed Scott going all psycho." I corrected. "I could do nothing to help! I felt useless. You have everything under control. I'm still 16! Did you have control at 16?" He looked down at the floor with a smirk.  
"No." he said. "Although you knew that already." He looked back up at me. There was a silence between us. "I don't do this often Zelena. But I want you to know. I'm glad I still have you. You might not be my sister by blood but you are my sister in every other way. We grew up in the same house. We were raised by the same people. You are a pain in my ass." He finished with a slight grin.  
"Because you are sunshine and daisies." I commented. We were interrupted by a police siren. Derek quickly got his body ready to run.  
"We good?" he asked, I nodded. He ran out the back door. Moments later the Sherriff burst in.  
"Zelena!" he shouted. He had his gun out.  
"I'm here." I said defeated. His face softened when he saw me.  
"Are you ok? Did he take you?" I shook my head.  
"No. I just needed a moment and this is, well was, my safe place. I guess I lost track of time."  
"It's been two days." My eyes widened.  
"Really!"  
"Yes. Stiles has been going off his head with worry." I looked at the floor guilty. He probably thought I left because of what Scott said.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered loud enough for the Sherriff to hear me. He stepped closer and held out his hand.  
"Time to come home." I took his hand and let him take me back to his house.

It was late when we got back. I could hear Stiles' steady heartbeat in his room meaning he was asleep. I couldn't talk to him. Not yet.  
"School tomorrow." The Sherriff said removing his jacket and gun.  
"Yeah." I sighed. I knew I had to go back. Yes I could avoid Stiles now but I couldn't tomorrow at school.  
"Go up to bed. You must be exhausted." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry again."  
"It's fine." He said with a genuine smile.

I drove to school and parked in my usual spot. I decided I would turn up for first period to make sure the school knew I was back but I didn't feel like going to any of my other classes. While wandering around the hallway I bumped into Scott who must have had a free period.  
"Zelena!" he said in surprise. "I didn't know you were back. If you left because of what I said I'm sorry. It was the moon."  
"Don't worry about it Scott. It was just lots of things at once coming over my head and I could feel the moon too."  
"Have you spoken to Stiles." He asked,  
"No."  
"He's worried."  
"So I've been told." There was silence between us.  
"I know you like him back so I don't see the problem." Scott said. I forced a smile at him.  
"There isn't a problem. But this whole situation is new to me. I barely knew anyone outside my pack family my whole life and then suddenly I know many, many people and it's just so… new." Scott nodded. I could feel his understanding.  
"How's Allison?" I asked curious about the development in my absence.  
"I just made her hate me. I sent her pictures trying to make her happy and it had the opposite effect."  
"You sent her pictures?" I said shocked. "Idiot." I rolled my eyes. Something I seem to do a lot around Scott.  
"What was I supposed to do?" he asked. I began to laugh.  
"Anything but that!" he couldn't help but laugh along to my laugh.  
"It's not funny." He said still laughing. "Maybe you could ask her."  
"Ask her what?"  
"Oh! I forgot. We are trying to get her necklace from her. We think it had something to do with the Alpha."  
"She loves that thing Scott and she's not talking to me. She thinks I'm a murderer just like Derek. She's hardly going to give it to me."  
"I'll just have to go with Stiles' idea and steal it."  
"Good luck with that!" I began to spin around and walk away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To sit in my car!" I shouted back.

I began to doze off in my car. Exhaustion taking over me from the past two days. I was brought back by a tapping on my window. It was Stiles. I rolled down my window.  
"Yes?"  
"Scott ripped a dinner tray in half."  
"Why do you always start the conversation with 'Scott did' and then something stupid." I moaned.  
"Jackson knows."  
"What?" I moaned again. "Does he know about me?"  
"I don't know." He held his lips together tightly. "But I do know he wants to be bit."  
"but he needs an Alpha for that."  
"That it Scott's problem and Jackson says he's going to tell Allison."  
"But the hunters!"  
"Ding ding ding."  
"Chris won't be a problem. He goes by the code. I've been to their house and he knows about me. It's the aunt. She just blows the code out of the window." I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel thinking of a solution. Stiles just looked at me. It began to get awkward.  
"Zelena." He said. I gripped the wheel tightly.  
"Yes Stiles." He didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrows in encouragement.  
"I just, eh, thought we should see who sent the text to Allison. If we find that out we should be one step closer to finding the Alpha."

And that is how I found myself in Stiles' bedroom with Derek, Stiles and Danny. I was sat on the bed not listening to Stiles and Danny argue about whether or not they were going to do lab work or not.  
"Who's that again?" Danny motioned with his head to Derek.  
"That's my cousin. Miguel."  
"Is that blood on his shirt?"  
"He gets really terrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel. I told you, you could have one of my shirts." Derek closed the book with a glare. Derek took off his shirt and began going through Stiles' clothes.  
"Stiles. This. No. Fit." He pulled at one of the shirts. I began to laugh. Stiles looked at me before turning back to Derek.  
"Then try something else on." Derek grabbed another shirt which was a dreadful colour. "That one looks good hey Danny."  
"It's not really his colour." Danny said making me laugh harder.  
"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"  
"You're a horrible person."  
"I know. It keeps me awake at night." Stiles retorted. Danny sat back with a devilish grin.  
"I thought she would be the one to do that." Looking at me. Both Derek and I glared at him.  
"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." He quickly said.

Sometime had passed and Danny traced the text.  
"There you go." He looked at his handy work.  
"No, no, no, that can't be right." I stood up to look at the screen. According to the computer Melisa sent the text.

Stiles drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital. Once he had pulled up his phone rang.  
"If you see my dad tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little late." Before hanging up.  
"You're not going to make it." Derek said ruining the moment.  
"I know." Stiles said disappointedly.  
"You didn't tell him about his mom either."  
"Not until we know the truth."  
"and one more thing." He grabbed the back of Stiles' head and smashed it off the wheel of the jeep.  
"Oh God! What the hell was…"  
"Derek!" I shouted.  
"You know what that was for. Both of you go!" I jumped out after Stiles. I got him to face me.  
"Did that hurt."  
"Like a bitch." He complained. I touched his face to see if there was any bleeding. He held his breath.  
"Zelena." He said.  
"You don't seem to have ant blood."  
"Zelena."  
"Stiles." I sighed. His shoulders fell in disappointment. My gaze lifted from his nose to his eyes. "We can talk once this is sorted out. I promise." Stiles nodded.

We wandered around the hospital a few times having no luck. We phoned Derek to tell him the news.  
"Ask for Jenifer. She's been looking after my uncle." We walked to Peters room to see it empty.  
"He's not here either."  
"What." Derek said confused. I was confused too. He couldn't just vanish.  
"He's gone Derek."  
"Stiles get out now! Its him! He's the alpha!" we turned and saw Peter stood there.  
"You must be Stiles." He said with a small grin "my, my, my. Zelena. How you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were just a kid." I took a step back with my arms out getting ready to protect Stiles.  
"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." His nurse said from behind us.  
"You, him, you're the one. Oh my god we're going to die." Stiles whined. I growled and transformed into my wolf form. I wouldn't let him die. Before I could do anything Derek turned up and knocked the nurse out.  
"That's my nurse. That's not nice." Peter commented.  
"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He said to Peter, he looked at Stiles and I. "Get out of the way." I grabbed Stiles and ran. Ran straight out of the hospital and to his Jeep. I didn't let go of his arm the entire time. He was out of breath when we stopped.  
"Sorry about that. Wolf speed. I forgot you might not be able to keep up."  
"It's fine." He puffed out between breaths. He looked up at me and then pointed to his own face. I quickly transformed back. "That's the first time I've seen you like that."  
"Did you like it?" I said, my feeble attempt of flirting.  
"It was alright you know. I prefer the face you have now." I nodded.  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt in anyway?"  
"I'm fine." He squeaked.  
"Oh ok then." I said with a smirk walking around to the passenger side of the Jeep. I decided to up the flirting slightly to lighten his mood after almost being mauled by an Alpha "If you were upset or shaken I would have kissed you."  
"I feel terrible." He quickly responded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Faster Stiles!" I shouted hitting the dashboard of the Jeep. His engine revved. Due to the game already being finished the parking lot was empty meaning Stiles could park up anywhere. We both ran to the boys locker rooms. Scott was sat on a bench.  
"Dude we have a huge problem!" Stiles tried to explain.  
"Trust me. I know." Scott said.  
"They got here before us." I slowly turned to look at Stiles. He looked at me innocently.

The next morning Scott informed us we needed to keep a close eye on Jackson.  
"Jackson. You mean the guy who is trying to out you to the argents if you don't tell Peter." I said just to make sure I was hearing correctly. Scott nodded. "Why?"  
"They think he's me! They are going to hurt him."  
"Can't we let them?" Stiles suggested. I nodded and pointed at Stiles. Scott looked at us both disbelieving. With a sigh Stiles and I climbed into the Jeep and went to go find Jackson.

When we found him he was with Chris. Chris was obviously fishing for information.  
"What's up." Stiles tried to sound cool.  
"Is everything okay?" Scott added. I tried to shrink in the back seat.  
"Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look." Chris replied innocently.  
"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck."  
"Yeah. You want a ride? Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles said with an obvious hint in his voice. Scott climbed out of the car as Jackson walked towards us to let him in the back with us. This caused Chris' attention to fall on me. He turned back to the car and seemingly removed something from the engine.  
"Hey boys." He called their attention. He walked to the ignition and the car worked perfectly. "Told you I know something about cars." Before he walked off he gave me a long cold stare. If he was trying to find out if Jackson was a wolf to get closer to the Alpha then why didn't he ask me. I wasn't complaining he wasn't coming after me. But it did have me confused. He must think that because Jackson was 'turned' with a bite he may know whereas I theoretically could have no connection. Stiles noticed my discomfort and frowned.  
Once Stiles climbed out of the Jeep I could. Jackson and Scott were fighting. Scott punched Stiles' Jeep.  
"Dude my Jeep." He winced.  
"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott went to hit the Jeep again. Stiles stopped him.  
"Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep."I laughed at his obvious distress over the Jeep.  
"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson spat with anger. I could hear Scott's heart begin to speed up also. Jackson pushed Scott.  
"Can we stop hitting my jeep? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?" Stiles stood between them.  
"Scott," I warned trying to get him notice his anger was getting to high for comfort. Jackson looked at me.  
"You're one of them." He figured out. I fake smiled at him. "Now you both have to get me what I want."  
"I don't have to do anything. Your threats mean nothing. Chris already knows I'm a wolf. Or did you not notice his stare down before he left?"  
"Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself. I won't need either of you following me."  
"No you won't! It will make it worse! Trust me!"  
"Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."  
"Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life."  
"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." And he stormed off towards said Porsche.  
"You tried Scott." I said trying to be reassuring. "I can help protect him. You don't need to worry about everyone."  
"Are you sure you don't want to go help Derek." He said with a little too much venom in his voice then I would like.  
"I don't understand his motives at the moment. There is no way he would forgive Peter for killing his sister that quickly. He must be planning something."  
"So you trust him."  
"I trust him."

It was night and a shocked looked Stiles came into my room.  
"Stiles." I said worried at his expression. I stood up and met him at the doorway. "What's wrong."  
"He…" he began. He smelt of anxiety and sadness.  
"You don't need to say." I reassured him. I took him by the hands and lead him to the bed to sit down. I hugged him from the side.  
"My dad." He tried to start again. But stopped. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. "I gave him a drink so he would discuss the case," another pause. He really was shaken by something. "He said he missed mom." He finally breathed out.  
"Oh Stiles." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
"It was my fault. I got him drunk."  
"You couldn't have known." We sat there in a comfortable silence but I could tell his emotion wasn't changing. How should I comfort him? Will the silence help him? Should I share a story with him. To my surprise it was he who spoke first.  
"Do you miss her? Your mom?" I looked up at him and he looked down.  
"I can't really remember her. My father and I joined the Hale pack when I was young. Too young to remember a life before her. I always viewed the Hales as my family. So you could say I miss Derek's mother who was my mother as a child and I miss Laura who was my mother as a teen."  
"What about your dad?"  
"I miss him most of all." He was a very kind man. Not many people were accepted into the Hale pack so easily but my dad managed it. Many were envious and wondered what made him so special. But it wasn't a great power or strength. It was his kindness." We had gotten closer to each other. My arm was still wrapped around him. It was only now I realised how close he was. "I would have loved you to meet him. He would have liked you."  
"My mom would have liked you too." He whispered. He leant forward and kissed me gently. Unsure if he should. When I tried to pull him even closer his heart sped up in his chest. The kiss wasn't deep or anything. It was gentle and full of emotion. But it was interrupted by a phone call. Stiles pulled away nervously and he answered.  
"Scott. Not loving your timing." He said angrily down the phone. "What. Are you serious? What do you want me to do. I'm going now." He looked down at me.  
"We need to help Mellissa."

We were speeding down the street on our way to end Mellissa's date with Peter sooner than planned.  
"We would go faster in my car." I said.  
"I love this Jeep. I will never leave this Jeep." He said in defence. I help my hands up.  
"We're getting close. I can smell him." I sniffed the air slightly. "There!" I pointed to a car pulled up on the curb.  
"Here we go." He said speeding up. He hit the car with speed. Mellissa got out of the car.  
"Oh, are you kidding me!" she shouted. "Stiles! Zelena!" We got out of the car.  
"Mrs McCall?" Stiles said in a fake shocked voice.  
"Yes!" she shouted getting more wound up.  
" Wow, this is - this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" She looked at me.  
"I wasn't driving. Blame him." She was scaring me slightly. I didn't think she would be this upset.  
"I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere."  
"Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles." She turnt her attention back to him. I looked At Peter walking towards us. I took a step closer to Stiles giving a small growl that only Peter would hear.  
"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing." Stiles suggested.  
"I don't think that's necessary." Peter said finally reaching us. I grabbed onto Stiles' hand getting ready to pull him away if necessary. To an onlooker it would probably look like an act of affection.  
"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." He said grabbing the back of his neck with his other hand.  
"Whiplash?" she shouted again "You hit us!"  
"I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with my neck." Peter began to walk away and talk to Scott who had made it to the scene. I kept my concentration on him. With a threat to Jackson Scott ran off in hopes to protect him. With the cars lining up behind the Jeep Scott knew that Peter couldn't do anything to Mellissa now.

We finally got back home later in the night.  
"I would walk you to your door but it's my door too." Stiles joked.  
"You would have to take me on a date before walking me to my door. If this counts as a date it was a terrible one. You crashed your car."  
"and we stopped someone else from going on a date." He added. My face fell. "What?"  
"She really liked him. I could feel her distress when she was shouting at you. I feel terrible. I know we saved her life but she doesn't know that."  
We entered the house and saw the Sherriff had gone to bed. The case notes spread on the table.  
"You don't want to look at those." Stiles warned. This made me want to look but the tone in his voice ensured I didn't. I guessed what they would be about. I didn't want to relive that.  
"Zelena." He said in a questioning tone.  
"Yes." I smiled at him.  
"Do your eyes glow when your picture is taken?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Derek's not dead." I simply said. Stiles looked at me with disbelief.  
"Scott said he walked into gun fire he sounds pretty dead to me." He remarked.  
"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him."  
"All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved."  
"Not problem solved. If Derek has indeed joined Peter's pack his natural instinct to protect his Alpha will be too strong. If they kill him their next move is to get to me." I explained.  
"and not if Peter is going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own." Scott added.  
"I can help."  
"Not if you're protecting yourself from the Argent's too." Scott stopped looking for his phone for a moment to look at me. He was right. But I could help. He went back to looking for his phone. Stiles changing the subject, sort of, said,  
"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"  
"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die,"  
"Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?" My mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"  
"You know what Stiles." I kicked him in the shin.  
"Ow!" he shouted.  
"My mom just got home from work." Scott observed.  
"What's she doing?"  
"Crying." He simply replied. I looked at Stiles. The conversation from last night coming back to me.  
"You cant protect everyone." Stiles said.  
"I have to."  
"You have my help Scott. I promise." I said looking at him with a sincere expression.

After school Scott, Stiles and I were placed at different parts of the Macy's store while keeping an eye on Allison. Stiles' hiding wasn't as stealth as Scott and I. Allison and Lydia came up the escalators and I saw Allison point towards Stiles.  
"Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." She laughed. No. She wasn't. Oh no she was. I frowned as I looked between Stiles and Lydia. Both girls walked up to him and he was asked. He looked over at me for a moment before answering. I hid my disappointment through a nod. It wasn't Lydia's fault and Stiles couldn't exactly say no right now when two girls were basically telling him. He agreed and my heart sank.

"Hey Allison." I said walking up to her when she was alone.  
"Zelena!" she said in shock. We hadn't spoken since the night in the school. But she seemed extra nervous around me. "What are you doing here?"  
"You know. Dress shopping." I smiled. Feeling the dresses next to me. They felt soft under my hands.  
"For the Formal?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't know you had a date!" she exclaimed.  
"Well. I thought I did but now I don't. But that is ok. There is nothing wrong with going alone! Its' just some stupid social law that we need a date."  
"I get that." She nodded. "Who was going to be your date?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
"My sort of Boyfriend. We haven't made it official. But you know him actually! Stiles." Her face fell.  
"Zelena I'm so sorry I didn't know."  
"It's fine." I said with a fake smile. Suddenly I felt a chill. He was here.  
"That's not your colour. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." He referenced the dress Allison was looking at.  
"Because I'm pale?" Allison said quietly clearly uncomfortable. I took a step closer to her.  
"Fair." He said. "And you." He turned to me. "I would go for a black or a dark blue. I'm sure you have a loving uncle or something similar who would buy you something nice."  
"I might do. But I've got plenty of money myself." He took a step closer to us both  
"Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5768. Your car is being towed" an announcer called across the shop.  
"That's my car!" Allison ran off leaving me with Peter. It was nice how I was getting ready to protect her and she left me.  
"Peter." I said. "We haven't really had a conversation since you woke up. How are you?" I asked in a hostile tone.  
"I've been better. Currently my nephew has been captured and possibly tortured and I just want him back." He crinkled his nose "and to top it off the closet thing I have to a niece is getting in my way."  
"It's a shame you killed your previous actual niece isn't it." I clicked my tongue and raised my eyebrows.  
"Yes. It's a shame." He looked around and picked a dress up "I would wear this one. Make sure he knows what he's missing." He passed me the dress. I would hate to say it but he was right. The dress was gorgeous.

"You ready for the dance tonight?" Mr Stilinski said to me. He looked at my dress. "You look beautiful."  
"Thanks John." I smiled at him. I began walking towards the door.  
"Are you not going with Stiles?" he asked confused.  
"No. He's going with someone else." I sighed.  
"Well my son's an idiot." He joked. I nodded at him.  
"Tell me about it."  
I got into my car and drove to Scott's. I rang the doorbell. Scott answered.  
"What are you doing here Zelena?" he asked,  
"I'm your date for this evening. Since your dateless and I'm dateless. We can mate date." I smiled. I looked at his suit which was for sure not his size. He smiled at me. Mellissa came to the door.  
"Zelena!" she was surprised. "You look lovely." She clasped her hands together. "Why are you here?"  
"Im Scott's date!"  
"You said you were going stag." She looked at her son.  
"I'm not now." He shrugged. We said our goodbyes to Mellissa and walked up to my car. I passed him the keys.  
"I'll let you drive."  
"Your car is nice."  
"That's what I've been telling everyone!" We climbed into the car and Scott began to drive.  
"Are you sure you're not coming with me to get back at Stiles?"  
"No that is what this killer dress is for." I joked. "I just knew you didn't have a date so I thought it would be nice. Plus it might put you at ease knowing that there is another wolf with you so you can relax a little."  
"Thank you Zelana."  
"No problem Scott."

"I am not climbing the roof in this dress. I have a ticket. I'm going through the door. I'll meet you inside." I walked towards the school and I heard my name being called.  
"Zelena!" It was Lydia.  
"Hello Lydia, Stiles." I nodded at them. Stiles looked me up and down a few times clearly shocked.  
"Your dress is lovely."  
"Yours too Lydia. You look stunning." I smiled genuinely at the girl. This situation wasn't her fault. I couldn't hold any anger against her. She smiled back.  
"Do you have a date?" she asked,  
"Yes I do. I'm meeting him inside. He just needed to do something first."  
"You have a date?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes I do. Now if you don't mind. I hope you both enjoy yours."

Scott and I sat in the darkness of the bleachers where hopefully we wouldn't be seen but we could see everything. Including Stiles persuading Lydia to dance with him. Scott smiled at his friend before turning to me.  
"You really like him don't you." I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
"Yeah."  
"My mom just gave me advice on using words to tell the person."  
"I hoped the fact that we kissed would have told him."  
"You kissed Stiles?!"  
"Well, technically he kissed me, but I joint in, so we kissed each other. But we didn't go official so I shouldn't be mad he's with Lydia right now. He's liked her longer, known her longer. She's a human like him."  
"Allisson is a hunter." Scott joked nudging me.  
"Aren't we a pair?" I laughed.  
"McCall! I see you!" our joking session was interrupted by coach.  
"See you later Scott." I joked. "I'll keep an eye up here."

I saw Lydia leave Stiles. I thought I would join him.  
"Hey Stiles." I smiled with a slight grimace. "How's it going?"  
"Not as good as 3rd grade me would have thought." He admitted. "I came here with my previously life long crush and all I could think about was my current one."  
"That's a shame I guess. Kinda ruins it."  
"Nah. I'm hoping my current crush knows that I still like her. More than previous crush. But she does have a date."  
"I heard that yeah." I joked, "But I also heard that her date was Scott McCall and they came as friends only." Stiles glared at me.  
"You made me jealous this whole time…"  
"You made me jealous!" I retorted. We both playfully glared at each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we danced slowly to the music playing in the background. I tensed up after a few minutes.  
"He's here."  
"Who?"  
"Peter."  
"Why hasn't Scott picked up his scent?" he asked motioning with his head to Scott.  
"I've known Peter my whole life. I know his human Scent. He's here." I looked around. "Lydia and Jackson they aren't here. You get Lydia on the phone. I'll try to find them." I left Stiles and went to look for Jackson and Lydia. I saw Jackson talking to Chris. So he was fine. Lydia was still missing. I tried to follow her scent but I didn't know it as well. So I followed Peter's. If he was behind her disappearance then I would find her with him. I followed the scent all the way to the playing field. Lydia stood in the middle. I saw Peter walking towards her.  
"Lydia!" I shouted and began to ran. I heard footsteps behind me.  
"Lydia run!" Stiles shouted. We both got there too late.  
"Oh no Lydia." I got down on the floor next to one of my only female friends.  
"Why are you doing this?" I cried out.  
"My dear Zelena. This is why." He grabbed the back of my neck and showed me.

 _My father was sat with the rest of the pack along with some of the humans. Wolves and humans lived together in the Hale house and we were all one happy family. But I don't remember this exact scene, this exact conversation. My father was talking to one of the little ones. Derek's mother was talking to one of the other wolves. There seemed to be an urgency in her words. That's when all the wolves noticed. Something smelt wrong. Even I could smell it in the memory. The smell invaded my nostrils and I could feel my lungs filling up. This was Peter's memory. His memory of the house fire.  
"Dad!" I shouted trying to get his attention. Hoping that somehow I could get to him through the memory but the past is the past and nothing can change it. "Dad!" I cried. The flames were getting closer to us. There was nowhere to go. The flames danced around our feet as if they were taunting us. I could hear everyone screaming but the one that stood out the most was my fathers. The memory quickly changed and I saw all of the faces of the people Peter had killed. That is what he was doing. He was getting revenge for his family. Our family. _

I sat up gasping for air. The air in my lungs were smoke free and clean but I still grasped at my throat and began to choke.  
"Nice to see you're back Zelena. Now you may see things from my perspective."


	12. Chapter 12

"Stiles." I called out. I was in the back of his Jeep. My whole body was sore.  
"It's ok Zelena."  
"Where's Lydia?" I remembered her body on the field.  
"Jackson has her."  
"What are you thinking Zelena?" he looked at me in one of the mirrors. I refused to make eye contact with him. I saw Stiles was looking at me too.  
"Why did you show me that?"  
"You asked Sweetheart."  
"But, my father. Why did you show me that!" I hit the back of his seat. I felt my claws come out. I was panting. Trying to keep control.  
"That's my girl." Peter smirked. "Do you know what we have to do?"  
"Zelena calm down." Stiles warned.  
"Argh!" I shouted.  
"Why would you listen to him Zelena? He says he likes you, kisses you and less than two days later he's on a date with another girl." Peter was enjoying this. I growled deeply. I could feel the fangs making their way through.  
"Zelena. Please don't." Stiles begged.  
"Why listen to him. What else has been a lie. I have always let you know my intentions. You know what I'm doing and why." I grabbed either side of the back of the Jeep. Holding on tight. Peter was right. No he wasn't. Yes he was. I couldn't think. The only thing going through my mind was the screams of everyone I loved.  
"Zelena." Stiles said. The way he said it. It drowned out the screams. His voice was now the thing in my head. My heart slowed down and I could feel myself turning back. Peter scoffed and looked out the window again.

We pulled up in a multi-storey parking lot. "Whose car is this?" Stiles asked. I stood a little back worried that I might have another outburst.  
"It belonged to my nurse." Peter said with out emotion.  
"what happened…" Stiles began but was cut off when he saw her dead body in the trunk, "Oh my god."  
"I got better."  
"Good luck getting a signal down here." Peter pulled out some device. "Oh, MiFi" then a laptop "And a mac, does that go for all werewolves or is it a personal preference."  
"Turn it on. Get connected."  
"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."  
"You know both of them."  
"No, I don't."  
"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."  
"Dude, I swear to God –"  
"I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." I could feel both of their eyes on me. WWhat happens after you find Derek" Stiles asked.  
"Don't think, Stiles. Type."  
"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"  
"Only the responsible ones."  
"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Zelena out of it."  
"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favourite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Scott and Zelena. I need all three of them."  
"They're not gonna help you."  
"Oh, they will. Zelena just lived through her dad dying that night. I can smell revenge on her from here and given her fiasco in the car back then it won't take much more to persuade her. And Scott…  
Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password... His username is "Allison"? His password is also "Allison"?  
Still want him in your pack? Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house? "Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is. And I'm not the only one."  
"Give me your keys"  
"Careful. She grinds in second." Peter crushed the keys in his hand. "So you're not gonna kill me? Oh God."  
"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here."  
" You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"  
" I like you, Stiles. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" I looked up. Stiles having the bite? That can't happen. He could die  
"What?"  
"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us." He gestured to himself and then to me.  
"Like you."  
"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. You could get your girl. She wouldn't view you as a human. She would have a special bond with you. Do you know how powerful a bond his between a male and female wolf. Much more than a human bond let me tell you that. Yes or no?"  
"I don't wanna be like you." He bravely said.  
"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want.' You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles. Zelena! Come!" he barked at me. I felt drawn to his command.  
"Zelena, don't." Stiles begged. I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
"Go find out if Lydia is ok." I told him before getting into the car with Peter.

"Do we really need to kill them all?" I questioned.  
"If we don't kill them all then they will continue to kill all of us."  
"But Scott and Allison. The werewolf and the hunter. They could break the cycle."  
"Oh really. Is that what you think? Did you not see Allison talking to you in the store the other day? She is terrified of you. The second she learns about Scott she won't be hesitant." My head fell back. He was right. She would feel cheated. Lied to. She was being manipulated by a family member. I knew exactly how she would react. It was an all too familiar situation.  
When we arrived at the Hale house Peter was right. Allison was alongside her family trying to kill mine.  
"Scott!" I shouted drawing the attention to myself rather than him. Kate pointed the gun in my direction. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Put the gun down before I put you down." Chris said to his sister. I was shocked. He was trying to protect us. I had gotten the wrong idea. "We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."  
"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison clarified. Somehow Peter had made it into the Hale house without anyone noticing. He was one for grand entrances.  
"Allison. Get back." Chris warned. Allison got behind her Aunt and her father who was behind myself and Scott. An honourable hunter and my best friend was a better cause to fight than revenge and murder.  
Peter in his wolf form rushed past us trying to confuse us. He knocked Chris over. Then Allison. Then Scott. The only ones left standing was Kate and I. Correction. Only kate. My head hit the floor with a large force and the wind was blown out of me. I couldn't move. Allison ran after her Aunt when Peter took her. Chris, Scott and I still on the floor. It wasn't us that was on his direct kill list. It was Kate he wanted. Once the air returned to me I got to my feet. Scott was ready. I transformed and so did he. We nodded at each other understanding that this might not end well for either of us. We entered the house and saw the dead body of Kate on the floor. Peter looked annoyed at the sight of both of us. Derek, healed from his previous wounds emerged from the darkness. Peter's entire pack rebelling against him.  
"Run." Scott said to Allison and she did.

All three of us pounced on Peter and he took us down easily. Derek was the first one to get back up and he managed to get a punch in before Peter picked him up and hit him on the ceiling. I crouched down hoping to tackle Peter from below given he was much taller than me. I received a kick to the face. My nose was broken. I could taste the blood pouring down into my mouth. I roared at him. Scott had a go at a couple of punches also but it was evident that Peter was stronger than us. Even three Beta's couldn't take down an Alpha of his size and nature. But we didn't stop trying. Every time Peter knocked us down we stood back up. With every hit Peter seemed to be going back and forth between his human form and his wolf form. I hoped this was a good sign. He began to grow taller and taller ripping his clothes until he had fully transformed.  
Scott was pushed outside and the Alpha followed.  
"Scott!" I growled jumping after them both. Scott had managed to push the Alpha off of him. Suddenly there was a car horn and headlights causing the Alpha to be distracted. It was Stiles and Jackson. Stiles threw a chemical flask full of something at Peter which he caught easily.  
"Oh damn." Stiles complained defeated.  
"Allison!" Scott yelled throwing her, her bow. She aimed the perfect arrow igniting the liquid in the bottle. It still wasn't enough. Only Peter's arm set alight. Jackson threw another finishing the job. Peter in his pain transformed back into a human and lay on the ground. He was all burnt up again. Scott went towards Allison and I went towards Stiles.  
"You saved us Stiles. Thank you." I was back as a human myself. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I was so relieved.  
"Your nose." He said when we pulled apart.  
"It will heal." I shrugged.  
"Your dress."  
"Are you pointing out all of my misfortunes."  
"I thought I lost you."  
"You'll have to try harder than that." Derek walked out of the house alerting us all to his presence. He walked over to Peter's body. He was still alive.  
"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott ran towards Derek. Scott knew, I knew and Peter knew. Derek had already made up his mind.  
"You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter growled speaking my thoughts. Derek raised his hand and slashed Peter's throat. I could feel the power surge through him. I could feel it in myself too.  
"I'm the Alpha now." Derek said showing off his new red eyes. Yes he was. I could feel it. He wasn't just an Alpha, he was mine.

"Looks like I'm moving out." I said with my bags packed. I didn't want to. I quite enjoyed living with the Stilinski's in the end.  
"Yes. Derek is off the hook meaning you can go live with him again since he is your legal guardian. I'll miss you bud." He gave me a side hug.  
"I'll miss you too John." I hugged him back. Derek and I weren't going to live in the house anymore. Derek said he found somewhere else to live, or hide as you will. We knew Kate's death would mean war with the other hunters. We weren't safe at the house. The Sherriff looked between Stiles and I.  
"I'll give you two some room."  
"Do you have to go?" Stiles asked once we were alone. I walked closer and put my arms around his waist.  
"Yes. Derek is my legal guardian so I have to stay with him."  
"But I liked having you here. I could see you all the time."  
"You can see me all the time still… just less."  
"That makes no sense."  
"We still have school, we need to keep an eye on Lydia at the hospital and I'll still come visit my second home all the time."  
"I'll miss you,"  
"I'll miss you too." I stood on my tip toes slightly and kissed him. This wasn't a goodbye kiss. This one was full of promise. I pulled away and laughed.  
"What?" Stiles said confused.  
"I'd hate to say this again but… your dad is watching."


End file.
